What happened to learning how to doggy paddle?
by ParappaTheRapper
Summary: Parappa just learned that his next match is going to take place on the Franzea stage. The problem is, Parappa doesn't know how to swim. Once Spike finds out about this he offers to teach him, but things don't go as planned when they get to the locker rooms. From Parappa's POV Rated M for Parappa x Spike lemon.


(oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap)

(This is bad. Real bad. What am I going to do? I can't believe! Is this really going to be the end of me?!) I thought to myself. I was nonchalantly sitting in the waiting room with some other competitors when I found out about my next match. Apparently I'm going to be going against that psycho clown Sweet Tooth, that demon hunter Dante, and that monkey kid Spike. It's not really any of them I'm afraid of... It's mostly because of the stage we're going to be fighting in. The Franzea stage. I've never actually seen it myself but I heard others talk about it. People say the stage is basically just a bunch of platforms floating in water. Doesn't sound so bad right? Well, you'd be wrong. It's horrible. Especially for someone like me... Someone who can't even swim...

"Hey. Good luck with are match today." I looked up as I heard a familiar voice. It was Spike. "Oh. Hey there monkey kid." I said trying to play off my fear of drowning in our upcoming match. "I have a name you know." He had a stern expression on his face. "I know. It's just easier for me to remember people when I give them nicknames." He sat down next to me and pulled out what looked like a comic book. He began to read it. I just ignored him and continued to think to myself.

(Maybe somehow I could convince Polygon man to switch stages? No, then that would just make the others curious. I guess all I can do is try and stay as far away from the water as I possibly can. Oh man why this stage out of all the others. Couldn't they have at least mentioned some of the stages filled with water on the contract papers?!) I looked up to see Cole Macgrath getting water from the water dispenser. The water in the dispenser was flowing back and forth almost as if it was mocking me. I started to sweat nervously.

Suddenly Spike put down his comic book and spoke up. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked. I, turning my head away from the water dispenser and in his direction just responded with a hesitant "What?"

"You can't swim. Can you?" He asked with a casual expression.

"W... what?" I responded not knowing what to say at the moment.

"I asked you if you can't swim. Yes or no?" Spike asked again urging an answer.

"O... of course I can! Who doesn't know how to swim? In fact I'm one of the fastest swimmers there is! I even won a competition in my home town for being the fastest swimmer there!" I tried to play it off as if it were nothing big, but I always seem to exaggerate a little bit to much... He didn't believe me. "That's not true is it?" He asked, but by the tone of his voice I could tell he found out I was lying.

"F... fine. I can't swim. So what?" I said folding my arms as I looked around the make sure no one else heard. "H... how'd you know?" I asked curiously. "I didn't. I just took a shot at it and you cracked." He said with a smirk on his face. "O... oh..." (Man I'm such an idiot...)

"You know. They've got A pool here." He said putting his comic back in his backpack. "Y... yah I know about it. Down at the west end of the building right? What about it?" Even though I know it's there I never actually saw it. Let alone go near it. I usually stayed away from it as far as I could. "I could teach you how to swim if you want." Spike said leaning in my direction. "N-no that's alright. B-besides, are match is only a few hours away." My voice stuttered. "A few hours is enough time. Besides. All you really have to do is learn how not drown right?" Spike said.  
(He does have a point.) I thought to myself. "F... fine." but only if no one else is at the pool. I don't want to be seen by anyone. "Got it. Get your swimsuit and meet me there." Spike said getting up from his seat. "Oh, wait. You don't have one do you?" I nodded my head no as I got up as well. "No problem. You can borrow one of mine." Spike left the waiting room and walked down the hall. I followed close behind until he stopped and turned to me. "Why are you following me? I told you to meet me at the pool." "Oh right... about that..." I scratched the back of my head. I felt like an idiot.

"You don't know where the pool is do you?" He asked.

"No..." I responded.

"Walk down to the end of the hall, turn left, and follow the stairs down. When you get there take A right until you get to a a vending machine. Turn left there and you'll be at the pool." Spike said as he drew an invisible map in the air with his fingers. "R- right. Thank's" I responded before running off down the hall.

I followed his directions till I got to the vending machine. "Might as well have a little snack while I wait." I put in some money and got a candy bar. Before I opened it, I looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. Thankfully no one was. I walked into the pool area as I ate my candy bar. I sat down on the pool bleachers to wait for spike. The whole time I was just staring at the pool wondering what would happen if I fell in and somehow couldn't get out.

In fact I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that Spike had already come into the pool area. I looked down the bleachers and saw him standing in front of me. "Hiya. Ready to start?" He said. "Yah, let's get this over with." I made me way down the bleachers till I was face to face to him and right next to the pool. "So what do we do first?" I asked. "Well first we change into are swimsuits." Spike said throwing me one of his pairs. "R... right." I responded catching it and making sure it was the right size. "If it's to big you can just tie the string together to get it to fit." "I know how to put on pants you know." I followed him as he walked along the edge of the pool and towards the locker room.

"Good thing the pools empty. It'll be easier to teach you without any distraction." He said. "Yeah... good..." I responded as I walked past him towards the locker room. I walked into the locker room ready to change when I noticed that Spike had entered right behind me. I had just gotten ready to untie my shoes when I noticed he was doing the same. "W... what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. "What does it look like? I'm changing into my swimsuit." Spike said as he put his shoes in one of the lockers. "O... oh..." Spike just stared at me. "What's the matter? Do you have A problem with changing in front of other guys?"

"N- no! Of course not. I-"

"I can leave then come back after your finished if that would make you feel better."

"No! That's alright! I'm fine." I put my shoes in A locker, then slowly began to lift up my shirt. My hands were trembling for some reason. (This is A normal thing for guys right? If other people can change in front of other guys, then I sure as hell can to. Besides, if I back out now, it would just ruin my pride as A man.) I slowly lifted up my shirt in my locker. As I peeked over at Spike he was just about to pull down his pants. I immediately turned away. I took off my hat and put it in the locker with my other things. I reached down and grabbed the rim of my pants.  
Just as I was about to pull them down I heard A locker shut behind me. I turned to see Spike already changed into his swimsuit. "Your still not done changing?" He said. "Just about." I responded. I couldn't move. With him watching me it just felt... weird. "What's wrong? Hurry up. Weren't you the one who wanted to get it over with quickly?" He asked crossing his arms. "R... right..." My arms still couldn't me. "Um... Spike? Could you go outside and check to make sure no one else is in the pool right n-"

I was cut off as I felt another pair of hands grab the rim of my pants. "Hey! What are you-" "Come on. Off the pants already." Spike said as he tried tugging them down. "S-stop it! I can do it myself!" I shouted. I could tell my voice was shaking. "Your taking to long. Let me do it for you." "No! I can do it! Let go!" With Spike being stronger than I am, he pulled them down with ease.

"That's sexual harassment you know!" I shouted at him as I covered my crotch with both hands.

"That wasn't sexual in any way." Spike said as he picked up the swimsuit and threw it at me. It landed on my head. "Now hurry up and..." Spike looked down as if examining my crotch area. "W... what are you looking at?!" I shouted.  
"Your hard."

"H...huh?" I asked confused.

"Why are you hard?" Spike asked curiously.

"I... I'm not...!" Without even realizing it I was turned on only by the fact that we were changing in the same room, but there was no way I would ever admit that. "I-it's cold in here alright?" Spike walked closer to me. "G-get away from me!" I shouted as I backed up against the locker. "Let me see." Spike said as he tried to pull my hands away.

"No... stop...!" were the only words that came out of my mouth as I tried to keep my hands in place. Spike was to strong for me. He pulled my hands away. "You really are hard." Spike said as he looked up at me." I covered my face with my left hand while trying push his head away with my right. "D... don't..." I couldn't stop him. He grabbed my dick and began to rub the bottom of it with his thumb. I let out A gasp as soon as he touched it. He stuck out his tongue and looked up almost as if he was making sure I was watching. I separated the fingers on my hand to look down at him, however when I noticed he was looking up at me, I covered my face with my other hand swell. He licked the tip of it, then slid his tongue down the edges till he got to the base. His warm breath made my body shake all over... "S... stop it..." I said in between gasps... but he didn't listen.

He shoved my whole dick into his mouth. I let out A soft moan and began to pant. Inch by inch it went further in in his through. My back slide down the lockers till I was now sitting on the ground right in front of him. Spike continued to pull my dick in and out of his mouth. I didn't know what to do at this point. My body was numb all over and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"..."

Spike pulled the dick out of his mouth and began to stroke it with his left hand. I began to gasp even harder. "Do you feel good?" Spike asked me in A lustful voice. I continued to hide my face. I couldn't answer. No, more like I didn't want to answer. "Come on. Show me your face." Spike said as he continued to stroke my dick. "It's no fun if you don't show me your face." "N... no" I said in between gasps.

"Why?"

"C... cause..."

"Cause why?"

Spike let go of my dick and tried to pull my hands away from my face. "Come on." he said. "I... i can't." I said trying to hold my hands in place. "Why not?" Spike asked. "It's... embarrassing..." I said still covering my face. "I won't continue until I let me see your face." For some reason... my hands just fell down from my face and into my lap. As if I had no control over my entire body.

"I must be doing something right huh?" Spike leaned forward and placed his soft lips on mine before swirling his wet tongue around the inside of my mouth. He then separated his lips from mine and began to bite the side of my neck. "Stop... what if... someone sees us...?" I asked him in between gasps. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen then alright? Spike said as he continued biting my neck. I moaned softly giving in to him.

"Turn around" he said as he pulled away. "H... huh?" I asked curiously. I was so delusional I had no idea what he was talking about, until... "I'm going to enter you. Turn around alright?" I immediately came back to my senses. "What...? n-no...! no! No way! Nu uh! That's-!" I was interrupted as he forcefully turned me around. I was on my knees as he held my hands against the lockers. "S-stop it! I-I'm serious! Let me go!"

Suddenly I felt the tip of his dick touch the rim of my hole. "Just calm down. It's not going to hurt or anything. Quit being such A baby about it you mutt." Spike said in A sadistic tone as he slowly rubbed his dick around the entrance of my hole. "Th... that's not the point!" I shouted angrily. "It's going in now. You'd better calm yourself." I squinted my eyes. I knew whatever I said wasn't going to stop him, so I just got ready for the worst. Suddenly he shoved his entire length into me, penetrating my whole in one quick stroke. "AH!" I let out A loud scream.  
"T... take it out..." I said as I turned my head to him. He wasn't listening to me... He began to thrust into me repeatedly. At the same time he reached around me with his left hand and began to stroke my dick while keeping my hands against the wall with his other hand. Every thrust seemed to get harder and faster, and every time I let out A moan that just got louder and louder. Tears ran down my face. There was nothing I could do at this point other than just try and bare with it.

"S-spike. I-if you don't s-stop, I'm g-going to...!" I stuttered. Spike just continued to pound his dick into me despite what I said. "I-I'm at limit! Please...! ...Spike! STOP!" Suddenly I came. white liquid spilled out of my dick. Spike pulled his dick out and let go of my hands. I fill to the floor.

I didn't stay down long, for Spike made his way over to me and got to his knees. He lifted my head up to meet his gaze. "Sorry, but it's not over till I come too. Without warning he grabbed the back of my head and shoved his dick into my mouth. I tried to gasp for as little air as I could before it hit the back of my throat. He began to pound it in and out leaving almost no room for me to breath. "Here I come. I expect you to drink it all parappa." Spike said as he leaned over and began to pound faster and harder.

All of A sudden he came. He wrapped his hands around my muzzle to make sure it didn't spill out. I forcefully swallowed it all, not counting the cum that spilled out of my nose and mouth when he pulled away. I fell to the ground exhausted. Spike sat down in A chair also exhausted from what just happened.

"So... you ready to... learn to swim?" Spike said in between breaths.

"Like... Hell..." I responded.


End file.
